The Grieving Process BAU Style
by SquintSquad183
Summary: When the body of a man, none other than Spencer Reid himself, if found in front of Hotch's car, the team falls into mourning. However when Gideon returns, and new clues, evidence, and secrets come to light, the team is on a mission to catch the man who killed the baby brother of the BAU.. who happens to be a father to a five year old little boy.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :: I Do not, never have, and more than likely never will own Criminal Minds. Any brand names or specific places are reserved for their owners :D saying this makes me feel all smarticles! **

**Ah.. Just something that I got in my head yesterday.. thought I'd get it out here.. only my second ever Fanfic.. so bare with me. Not sure if this is AU or not.. it could be depending on how you think of it. **

**Warning :: Character Death... or so it is assumed MWA HA HA.. but seriously. Character Death. **

* * *

Jason Gideon sat at his dining room table, eating the eggs he had fixed for breakfast. The small apartment he had rented in southern California was quiet, with the exception of Gideon's quiet chewing. Taking a long gulp of the milk that was set out before him, he picked up the mail he had picked up from the box earlier that day. Standing and crossing the kitchen in three short strides, dumping the usual junk mail and ads in the trashcan. It was tucked behind a magazine, so he almost missed it, a manilla envelope. Curious, he took it back to the table, sitting down to read it. The first words made his throat tighten painfully.

_Mr. Jason Gideon, we regret to tell you that you have been invited to the reading of the last will and testament of one, Spencer Reid, age, 38. Further details will be provided below. _

Gideon took a deep, steadying breath, drying in vain to fight the tightness, an almost physical pain that was inching through him. Spencer.. he had hand-picked Spencer to join the BAU.. he never thought in his wildest dreams that he would out-live him! He swallowed hard, before forcing himself to read the rest of the packet. The reading would take place in Quantico.. with the rest of the BAU team. He bit his lip, folding the packet and putting it in his pocket, checking the phone book and walking to the phone. Dialing the number, he forced his voice to remain even as the perky receptionist answered.

"Hello.. yes I need your next flight to Virginia."

* * *

As he parked in the front of the building, Gideon found his face moist with tears. Biting his lip again, he wiped his face dry, determined to keep his composure solid. He sat there, forcing himself to harden up, before he used all his willpower to get out of the rented Kia and walk through the doors.

Eyes followed him as he walked through the building, and whispers soon after. They all knew why he was there of course.. but in a way they couldn't believe he was there. He gnawed on his tongue and kept his eyes forward as he opened the door, looking at the bullpen. There he saw his old team, plus some.

Walking into the briefing room, several pairs of red, teary eyes looked up at him. JJ wiped a tear of her cheek, just for it to be replaced by another.

"G...Gideon" she choked, standing and walking toward him, hugging him carefully. He wrapped one arm around her before looking at the rest of the team. Hotch stood with Jack in the corner, whispering quietly into the little boys ear, stopping mid-word as his eyes fell on his old friend. He stared for a moment, before returning to saying whatever needed to be said to his son. Morgan was in the corner, a hollow and pained expression on his face, and he didn't even seem to register Gideons sudden appearance among their midst. A man Gideon recognized instantly as David Rossi had a similar expression, although he slowly turned his head to look at him, then back away. He knew Rossi must have replaced him when he left the team, and was mildly surprised, this guy was a star of sorts in the writing world, what was he doing back here? Whatever.. he was suddenly reminded that it didn't matter. A dark haired girl who was trying hard not to cry sat at the table, staring at the wall across the room, and her eyes were red as she held back the tears.

"W... What happened?" he managed to ask JJ, fighting the ever growing tightness in his throat, as he fought the horrible images in his head. _Please.. tell me he didn't suffer.. _he begged in his mind.

"T..There.. w..was an unsub" she choked. "We... we didn't know it was him.. he didn't fit the profile.. Reid.." he voice broke on his name, before she barely managed to continue. "Reid went.. t..t..to bring him in for more questioning.. he thought.. he thought we were onto him.. h... he tortured.." that was all she could manage before a sob choked her up. "H..he left him.. outside.. b..by Hotch's car.. b..but he was.. already g.. .." another sob efficiently cut off her voice. The rest of the team didn't seem to notice the conversation, and Gideon wrapped her in a tight hug.  
"Hey.. It's okay.." he barely managed, fighting his own choked sob.

"No... I...I.. was s..supposed t..to b..be the one..t..to.. bring him in.. b..but Reid... he vo..volunteered..b...because.. I wasn't...wasn't feeling well" and with that, she collapsed into tears again. She leaned against his chest, and he wrapped her into a secure hug, struggling with all his might not to break.  
"How did he... die?" he barely managed to ask, feeling like his breath was being slammed out of his body with every painful heartbeat.  
"We don't know... he.. he... was too.. b..ad to tell... they had t..to use D...DNA"

_Oh.. god... _he rubbed a hand firmly over his face, fighting the grief.. the pain that seemed to get worse every second.

A man walked up and laid his arm on JJ's "Hey now.." he said, a pronounced Louisianan accent. JJ leaned against him carefully, before speaking to Gideon again.

"B...But his- his son.. his father's tak..taking him in" she managed. "B..But he h..hasn't shown up yet"

"Reid's... son?" Gideon asked, startled. To be honest.. he had never really pictured the kid with his own family..

"Yeah.. he's 5" JJ said quietly, remembering that Gideon hadn't spoken to any of them for about 10 years now. Finally, she allowed Will's hand to guide her back to the table.

Gideon opened his mouth to speak, when he heard someone say "Jason.." quietly, whispering. He turned at his name, looking for the source. Garcia had walked into the room, a little boy right behind her, clinging to her leg in utter terror. Garcia bent down and looked at the boy.  
"Jason sweetie... you know your daddy loved you.. very much right?" The little boy nodded, and she wrapped him into a tight hug, as if afraid someone would pull him away. Gideon saw the dark brown eyes and light brown hair, and had no doubt he was looking at the son of Spencer Reid. _Jason.. _he thought, a mixture of sorrow and almost, but not quite, pride as he looked at him. _He named him Jason.. _His thoughts were broken by the boys voice. He looked at Gideon over Penelope's shoulder.  
"Aunt Penny..." he said in his squeaky voice. "Is.. is that him? The guy from the picture daddy always has?" Penelope just seemed to have noticed Gideon, and her eyes widened as she looked at the boy, the faintest smile on her face.

"Yes Jason.. it is"

* * *

**So here's chapter one.. should I continue? Got any suggestions for what should happen? Critisism? Just remember if you want me to continue.. Review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**I wanted to thank you guys for the reviews. They make me feel all warm and fuzzy insde :D Message me or leave a review on what _you _think should happen. Anywayz.. **

**Disclaimer :: If I owned Criminal Minds I woulnd't be writing this. **

**Warning :: Character Death**

* * *

_"Is that the The guy from the picture daddy always had?"_

Gideon couldn't decide which was pounding harder, his head or his heart, as the words reached his ear. It took him a minute or two to comprehend what he was hearing, and first there was surprise, then a deep, saturating warmth.. followed immediately after by a sharp pang of sorrow and loss for the young doctor. He found himself wishing once again that he'd kept contact with the team after he left.. or at least Spencer.. or maybe even not left at all.. But when he had left his reasons were concrete. He almost didn't have a choice. But now, sitting among the grieving BAU family, Jason Gideon felt remorseful. He had left Spencer, with nothing more than a note.. just like his father had. And yet the boy had named his son after him.

If possible his throat seemed to tighten more, as he moved to a chair against the wall and sat down. He knew they were waiting for Spencer's father. Even if he was only coming to take his grandson. He felt eyes on him a few times, but every time he looked for the source, it was gone, although he had his suspicions of Hotch and Derek. Garcia left the room in a hurry, and young Jason looked around, his eyes as big as a deer in a headlights. The boy looked at the ex-agent, before taking a small step toward him, then, quite suddenly, he ducked his head and walked to JJ, who pulled him onto her lap, kissing his temple. Gideon forced himself to swallow, painful as it was, and look around. He felt eyes on him from time to time, although one again he could never place who it was.

He got the distinct feeling that he almost didn't deserve to mourn his ex-prodige. He hadn't seen the kid in more than 10 years.. well.. he wasn't much of a kid anymore, but still. He'd been out of all their lives for so long, he felt like an intruder.. an outsider walking in upon a grieving family. He closed his eyes while he took a deep, steadying breath and looked around, as if preparing to get up, when he felt a hand lay on his shoulder, fingers closing around the, and Gideon hated to admit it, aging join. Looking up, he saw the face of the man, and the senior seemed to shrink under the gaze, the almost, but not quite, judgemental look, that was more hurt than anything. He felt a bit of shame bubbling up within him for even considering leaving the building now.

"Where do you think you're going Jason?" the younger of the two men asked, an almost angered tone in his voice.

"Nowhere Aaron.. just going to get some air" Gideon lied easily, hoping Hotch would believe it. He knew he didn't. He looked down at the ground, feeling almost like a child that had been chastised by an upset adult, and he hated the feeling. Then he felt the reassuring squeeze, and found himself looking at Hotchner.

"Alright.. but don't leave" was all Hotch said, before moving back to the corner, where he knelt and spoke quietly to Jack. For a moment, Gideon smiled, he couldn't believe how big the boy had gotten.. by his calculations he should be about 11 or 12.. although he was probably small for his age. Hotch's words rang in his ears again _"Alright, but don't leave" _it was like Hotch believed his half-hearted story.

Gideon was shocked. Either Hotch was a better liar than he was when he left, or the grief was clouding his judgement and making him slightly foggy.. Gideon knew that was the case for him.. how had he ever contemplated leaving before the reading of the will.. or even the funeral. Here he was, leaving the kid once again. He felt sickened with himself, and found his eyes trailing back to the boy. To his shock and surprise, the boy's hazel eyes were right there to meet his own. He blinked, and watched the boy look and up whisper something to JJ, who looked at Gideon and nodded. When he whispered again, Gideon struggled to hear, but to no avail. He heard JJ's response though.

"No... sweetie I'm not sure that's a good idea" she said to the boy. "Why don't we wait until your Grandpa comes to pick up, then you can."

Gideon sighed. He was kind of sad that the boy would be leaving.. it was like he wanted to get to know the boy better, to hold on to all that was left of the young genius.. but he knew it wasn't fair for him to want these things, he had, after all, left them. He leaned his head back on the wall, jet lag taking over. He let out a long, slow sigh before lapsing into complete and utter silence.

* * *

Hours had past. Garcia had walked in an out of the room a few times, sometimes accompanied by a man who's FBI name tag read Kevin Lynch. Jack & Jason were both falling asleep as the sky darkened, Jason on JJ's lap, and Jack sitting on the floor next to his dad. They'd been here hours, and not only had the one to read the will not shown up, but Reid's father hadn't either.. and they were starting to become concerned with where Jason would go for the night.. as none of them had any real right to legal custody.. well JJ did, being his godmother.. but there was one other person in the room who did, and he didn't even know it.

"Gideon.. did you hear me?" Hotch's voice pierced through Gideon's thoughts, rousing the former agent.

"Huh? No Aaron.. sorry" he admitted, looking concerned and almost scared.

"I'm taking Jack home, or Haley will bite my head of.." Hotch started, noticing Gideon's eyes flicked to the lack of his wedding ring, but he didn't address it. "JJ and Will have to get back home to Henry.." this was another surprise for Gideon, JJ's son. Today he seemed to be getting all kinds of shocks.. "Everyone but Garcia and Derek are going home. They're going to stay and make sure Jason's taken care of. Maybe you should go check into a hotel" But Gideon just shook his head. "I'll stay" he said in a quiet voice.. it was almost a whisper at that, but in his mind it didn't really matte about how loud he was.

"If you're sure Jason, you can sleep on the couch in my office" Aaron offered, before walking back to his son, ruffling his hair, to the boy's dismay. Aaron chuckled half-heartedly as the boy swatted his hand away and stood, following him out the door. JJ and Will were next. People filed out of the FBI building one by one, until the four people who remained in the building were all in the briefing room. Garcia sat on the floor in the corner, a sleeping Jason on her lap. Derek had pulled up a chair next to them, and seemed to have a protective look etched on his face, as if ready to defend his best friend's son from anything. Gideon simply sat in the same chair next to the door, his eyes moving from the sparse wall back to the three people clustered in the corner. He had almost drifted off, when Derek's voice roused him.

"He never stopped believing in you" came from the corner, the voice soft enough not to wake the boy, but loud enough for the elder man to hear, and enough to draw Penelope's attention. "He never did.." Derek shook his head, pulling something from his pocket, throwing it to Gideon from across the room. It took Gideon a minute to realize what it was when his hand seized it. A wallet. Spencer's wallet. He pulled it open, to see just what the boy had said was in there. There was a picture of little Jason, and right next to it a picture Gideon had forgotten long ago. Gideon and Reid were walking, and a light snow could be seen. Gideon with his simple black coat, and Reid with a sweater and a chullo pulled over his ears. JJ had snapped it one day when the unsuspecting friends were walking back from a coffee shop down the street. He found himself smiling, until he threw the wallet back to Morgan.

"Theres one more thing you should know" Morgan said quietly, sticking the wallet back into his own pocket.

"What's that?"

"You're Jason's joint godfather"

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Dis shall be continued... so long as you review.. *puppydog eyes* Please? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, I know it's been way too long times ten, and I'm really sorry, I just got my internet back and resettled into school.. although I will say I am slightly disappointed that I only got one review since I checked last. D: **

**Disclaimer :: If I owned Criminal Minds I woulnd't be writing this. **

**Warning :: Character Death**

* * *

"You're Jason's joint godfather"

Taken by complete surprise, Gideon sucked in a sharp intake of breath. Surely he had mistaken Morgan.. he couldn't have possibly heard him right.. he had no right.. none whatsoever to be the little boy's godfather.. Jesus until a few hours ago he didn't even know that he existed. It took him a long moment before he could even form the words in his head.. and even longer to force the words out of his mouth, and even when he spoke them, they didn't seem to come out right.

"I.. I'm.. his godfather?" he managed to choke, and saw the surprise flitter across Derek's face. It wasn't exactly easy to bring Jason Gideon up speechless... and he seemed to have done just that. Gideon wondered what the look on his face said, tired, ragged, he needed a shave, and now etched over with surprise.. he didn't even want to picture it.

"_Joint _godfather" Derek corrected, after some of the surprise seemed to have eased off the former profiler's features. "Reid.." his voice cracked dangerously on the name. "He uhm.. couldn't decide who he wanted to be Jason's godfather.. so he picked both of us.." he said with a half-hearted shrug, looking down at the small boy with the softest, most tender look imaginable on the man. He fought to keep himself from voicing the unhappiness that was adding onto the grief steadily. He didn't want the boy to leave. When Reid's father came, he'd take the boy back to Vegas and the agents of the BAU would probably never even see the kid.. and that thought scared him. Jason in many ways was a good as his own son. For a second you could see the fear and anger on his face, but as quick as it was there, it was gone, but Gideon saw it, and he winced.

"Well..." he managed after a moment, unable to avoid the elephant in the room. "Where's.. where's his mother?" he said slowly, afraid of what the answer might be. It took several long, awkward minutes before Morgan could bring himself to speak.

"She uh... she never wanted Jason.. as soon as he was born, she left him at the hospital as soon as she was discharged... she was contacted after... after.. Spencer.. died.. she never called back.." he trailed off, his voice was traced with anger and contempt for the woman who had left the little boy. Biting his lip, his eyes flicked back to the kid, as if hoping that he hadn't woken him up and possibly upset him.

Time went by in silence. Five minutes. Ten. Twenty. Neither man moved, with the exception of the breathing of the two men, the occasional sounds coming from the small boy as he slept, and the occasional, small sniffle from Garcia, as she seemed to finally start to come to terms with her 'Baby Genius' death. It was Gideon who broke the silent stalemate as he was recieving occasional deathglares from Morgan, and he was getting fed up with it. Finally, he turned.

"Did I do something to make you mad Derek?" he finally shot across the room, unable to stand it anymore.

"Yes. You did. You walk back in here, and sure you ask a few questions to get caught up.. but on the whole you act like you know.. what everyone who was here earlier has been through since you just walked out on us." he retorted, finally letting the hurt and anger seep into his voice.

"Derek.. I.." Gideon started, but Morgan wasn't done yet, his voice cut sharply over Gideon's.

"No Gideon. You _left! _You haven't been forced to see the personal and professional problems the team has gone through. You weren't here when Hotch came home from a case to find the house empty and Haley and Jack gone. You didn't him deal with the fact that he didn't get to see his family for months because an unsub got away. Haley was murdered Gideon. Murdered, and he almost got Jack too. You weren't there when team was forced to deal with Emily's death! She may have not really been dead, but she _came back _as soon as she could! And you most certainly weren't here to pick up the pieces of a frighteningly smart young man who has problems trusting _anyone,_ whose father abandoned his family when he was ten, who had to deal with the fact that on his eighteenth birthday he had to get his mother committed to a mental institution, and whose mentor and basically his father disappeared, only leaving only a letter, his gun, and his badge in his cabin and left it for him to find alone. You know his father left him a letter too? But at least he had the sense of pride to talk to him in person. You know what I think, I think you were too much of a coward to say goodbye, because you didn't care about the consequences!"

Gideon was brought up short needless to say, but before he could even open his mouth to speak, Morgan was talking again, he didn't seem to notice that his voice was steadily rising in volume.

"He didn't speak to anyone for a _week _after you left, and even when he did... he wasn't who he used to be. You know he fell back into the drugs? Worse than he was after Hankel, it almost got him kicked out of the Bureau. If I hadn't found him in his apartment the night he was actually thinking about suicide he would've killed himself" His voice was acidic. Now THAT made Gideon both physically and mentally flinch. He guessed he just hadn't assumed the damage he had actually done. He saw Morgan's eyes become distant as he seemed to loose himself in a memory.

* * *

Spencer Reid pressed his back against his bathroom wall, slumping down until his knees where against his chest. He laid his cheek on his knees, crying softly, doing his very best to ignore the urge that was continuously growing and becoming ever more potent. He struggled to find any motivation to not pick up the vial of clear liquid that lay on the counter before him and quickly inject it into his body. The motivation he had been using before now echoed in his head.

_'Because you're stronger than it'_

that thought simply evoked rage and hurt in the young man and he was quickly even more tempted to use the dilaudid.

_'I'm not stronger than it..'_

the voice in the back of his head chided. That voice however was quickly reciprocated by

_'Yes you are. Gideon said so.'_

that was quickly countered with..

_'But Gideon said he wouldn't abandon you, he lied to you once. How do you know he wasn't lying about this too?'_

Spencer staggered to his feet. leaning forward. Reaching his hand out and catching himself awkwardly on the counter, as the voices in the back of his brain argued relentlessly.

"God.. I'm going crazy.." he muttered, and when he looked up at his reflection, and what he saw shocked him. His skin was so pale it was almost translucent, and it was covered by a thin sheen of sweat. His entire body was shaking violently, and his usually warm hazel eyes were so dark they appeared to be black. His skin appeared sunken, large dark circles under his eyes. He was thinner than usual, almost skeletal really. The only light in the bathroom was coming from a small, tinted window from a streetlight outside. He had left the bathroom light off in an attempt to ease the debilitating withdraw headache.

His breath was ragged as he looked up at the mirror again. Maybe it was his imagination, but he even looked worse..how could he have gotten so bad in such a short amount of time.. Gideon had only left a month ago.. the voice in the back of his head seemed to be arguing even more.. ah shit he was becoming his mother.. he wondered absently if maybe it wasn't withdraws, he was just developing Schizophrenia. He looked as he noticed his cheeks were sunken in, each breath racking his body with horrible shakes, that when he looked down at his hands, they trembled by his side, along with his arms and chest.

Suddenly and without any warning, his fist shot out at the glass, and there was a resounding _Crash _followed immediately after by a yelp of pain. He withdrew his hand, which was scarlet with blood, and carefully began picking the shrapnel out of his hand and wrist.. it oddly seemed to not be hurting.. he wasn't sure why.. but it felt numb and tingly.. like his hand had fallen asleep. He pondered this while also wondering what his excuse for his hand being bandaged tomorrow at work would be. Slamming his other arm down on the counter in frustration, his uninjured arm was suddenly pulled back with another exclamation of pain, covered in the sticky red liquid. _Oh great._ His white shirt was now scarlet from his wrists to his elbows as it dripped. _Oh it just keeps getting better.. _he thought about taking the shirt off, but decided it didn't matter. His hand went to the phone as he realized he would probably need stitches. He dialed the number quickly.

"Reid?

came the worried tone that was twinged with sleep."Yeah Morgan.. I know it's late.. but I might need a ride to the hospital"

_"Hospital? Reid what happened? Are you alright?" _the voice was now alert, and he could hear rapid motion as Morgan seemed to jump to his feet and rush around the room. Reid couldn't help but to smile at the absurdity of it.. then he wondered why he found it amusing.. there was nothing funny about what was going on.

"Yeah.. I cut myself.. it might be bad.." his voice was slurred slightly as he looked at the blood. It was bleeding worse than he would have expected... the tips of his fingers were becoming numb, so he curled his hands into fists a few times, keeping the phone between his shoulder and his ear.

_"I'll be right there" _the call ended.

Reid moved to sit on the floor for a few minutes. A few became 10.. then 20.. when he hit the thirty minute mark he knew Morgan wasn't coming.. Morgan had lied. Just like Gideon had lied. He went to stand up, when his hand came to rest on his gun, still in it's holster on his hip. A thought rushed into his head. _Escape.. blissful.. painless.. escape. _Pulling the gun from the holster, he checked the safety. Pressing the muzzle to his temple. His finger rested on the trigger, and it started to move. He refused to close his eyes as he looked in the remains of the mirror. He wanted to see himself escape from the world.. the painful, heartless world.

Just as his finger began to squeeze the trigger, a loud pounding reached his ears, coming from the front door, followed immediately by Morgan's frantic voice. He re-holstered the gun and left the bloodstained bathroom, striding across his apartment, drops of blood dripping onto the floor as he went.

"Reid? Reid! Kid open up! Reid!" Morgan's fist slammed the door, and he contemplated making it easier and simply breaking it down, when finally he felt the door swing open. The vision before him was frightening. He'd never seen the kid look so pale.. so sick.. so afraid.. it actually took him a second to see the blood. It seemed to start at each hand and wrist and soak through the shirt almost to the shoulders. His mouth popped open in horror as his best friend and practical little brother. He wondered if the injuries were self-inflicted... Jesus.. what had the kid done to himself?

"God... Reid what happened?" He yelped, and when he didn't receive an answer, he walked into the apartment, pushing Reid gently away from the door so the small family that was walking down the hall wouldn't see the bloodstained young man. Closing the door he grabbed both Reid's wrists in his own. He realized that his one hand would wrap easily around both Reid's wrists.. Christ.. since when had he gotten so skinny? It took Reid a long moment to force himself to speak.

"I.. I was in the bathroom.." was all he managed, his eyes going slightly glassy, when Morgan went to see the bathroom and was shocked. The mirror lay in shards all across the floor and counter, blood was on the counter, floor, even the wall.. he was so overwhelmed by all the blood and glass, he almost missed the two bottles of dilaudid on the counter. Reid was using again.. he thought Gideon had... Gideon. It hit him square in the face like a slap. How had he not realized? He was supposed to be the kid's best friend.. some friend he was if he hadn't even noticed the behavioral changes that he now remembered over the past couple of days.. some hell of a profiler too for that matter.. but Gideon leaving.. he should have known that's what had brought it on. Closing the door, he went back out to see Reid, now sitting on the couch, looking as if he didn't care if blood got all over it. Morgan turned on the light to see the kid flinch.

"Sorry.. but I need to check and make sure there's no more glass in your arms" he said, moving to kneel in front of him, checking each arm in turn, pulling the small pieces of missed glass out of his friends arms. Reid never seemed to flinch. As he stood to go throw the small handful of glass away, he saw that the holster that held Reid's gun was loose, and the gun had blood all over it.. Reid had held it, prepared to shoot. His eyes widened. After he threw away the glass, he wet a rag and began cleaning the wounds, looking at Reid. His eyes were glassy, almost unresponsive, his mouth in a hard line. He cleaned the wounds entirely, and the kid had only winced once. He wrapped the cuts in some gauze he found in the bloodstained bathroom, before he sat down next to Reid.

"Hey, pretty boy, look at me" he said in a firm voice, and Reid seemed to jolt back into reality.

"Morgan I- I cut my arms..." he trailed off, seeing the wounds cleaned and bandaged..when had that happened?

"I know.. I got it cleaned up. You might need stitches, but it can wait until tomorrow I think.. they aren't that bad... now are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

"I... it's nothing.." he said quickly. Too quickly.

"No it's not. You're using again. And you're going to tell me why or I'm going to report it to Hotch" Morgan said with utter honesty, an underlying threat in his voice.

"Morgan.." Reid said, his voice dropping to a quiet whimper.

"It's okay.. Reid... but you need to tell me" he said gentler now, his heart breaking for the kid.

"It's just... he... he promised... he said.. he said that he wouldn't abandon me... he wouldn't be like my father.." he choked, letting the tears fall freely now in front of his most trusted friend.

Morgan didn't have to think, not for a second, to know that by 'he' Reid meant Gideon. "I know kid.. I know"

Reid fell against Morgan, sobbing quietly. Morgan wrapped his arms in a protective hold over his best friend, soothing him quietly as he cried his heart out into his chest. Reid's knees curled onto the couch as he finally let loose all the sadness and pain that he'd felt since his mentor left. Morgan just talked to him, and slowly, after about an hour, the sobs came less frequent, then Reid was quiet. It took Morgan a moment to realize that Reid had fallen asleep. He thought about getting up and getting him a pillow, when he realized there was no way he could do that without waking Reid.. He let his arm wrap around Reid's back.

He knew by the gun that Reid had contemplated killing himself, and that thought terrified him. No.. he would make sure Reid knew that at least he would never leave him behind like so many in the past seemed to have done to him. He didn't even seem to realize it when he found himself drifting off into his own sleep, his arm still protectively around his very best friend.

* * *

"He never trusted anyone for almost three years..." he looked like he was going to continue, when he saw Gideon's eyes shift, and saw the boy rise from Garcia's embrace. He looked at Morgan and his small voice could barely be heard.

"Uncle Derwick?" he said, looking up at him with those big hazel eyes, full of the warmth and innocence that was so reminiscent of Reid. Morgan bent over and picked the boy up, settling him on his lap. The boy nuzzled into his chest. A small smile pulled at Morgan's lips, as he wrapped his arms protectively around the boy, just as he had his father ten years ago, as he felt the small boy's breath come slower as he drifted into a light sleep.

Gideon felt his heart give a painful throb as he thought about what Morgan had said, and he knew he was right. He swallowed hard. He thought about apologizing, but it wouldn't do any good now. He lost his chance the minute he left the BAU with only a note. It was then he realized how tired he was, and as he became closer and closer to dozing off, he remembered a quote Reid had told him that his mother had read to him. _"For a long time, I used to go to bed early. Sometimes, when I would put out my candle, my eyes would close so quickly, that I had not even the time to say to myself 'I'm falling asleep''" _He smiled faintly, as he started to drift off. Before he did so, he looked at Morgan. "Tell me you caught the guy who killed him" he said, his words slurred in drowsiness.

"No.. Gideon.. I can't tell you that. Because we didn't" was the last words Morgan grumbled before he drifted off into his own fitful sleep, his arms never loosening his strong hold on the small boy, who dreamed of being taught magic tricks by his father.

* * *

**More reveiws? Please? **


	4. Chapter 4

**IMPORTANT :: Okay, I was recently brought to attention some of my errors. For one, I mentioned in Chapter 2 that Haley was still alive. At that time I had no internet access, and I couldn't remember Haley's sisters name, so I put Haley in as a placeholder. I forgot to replace the name when I published the chapter. I also said in either Chapter 1 or 2 that Reid was going to a witness who didn't fit the profile. I made a mistake there too. That witness didn't kill Reid, but when Reid was on his way back to the hotel they were staying in then he was taken. I really wanted to make that clear. I apologize for any confusion that may have occurred due to my mistake, and I hope not to make any more like that. Please bring it to my attention if you notice any more errors. **

**Disclaimer :: Alas, I am still poor. I don't own Criminal Minds. Nor any name brands or the characters. If there is a character you don't recognize, it probably is my own.  
**

******Warning :: Character Death**  


**I was impressed with the reviews I got, so I'm pretty happy. Keep it up and I might just update once more today or tonight. **

* * *

Gideon woke without opening his eyes. Absently, he wondered if he had fallen asleep in his living room the night before. Just before his eyes could open all the way, it all came crashing back at once. Spencer was dead. He was in Quantico with the, albeit different, BAU team once again for the reading of the will. Spencer had a five year old son, named Jason no less, and he was the boy's joint godfather. Morgan seemed to hate him, and apparently because of him Reid almost killed himself. It took him several minutes to re-absorb all that information and process the emotions that came with it. He took a long, steadying breath, pressing his eyes closed tighter for a moment, before allowing them to open.

As his eyes opened, he took a quick moment to look around the almost empty conference room. Garcia had left, and when his eyes fell on the remaining pair in the corner, he couldn't help but feel himself smiling ever so much. Little Jason was still curled up on Morgan's lap, nestled into his chest and apparently sleeping easily. Morgan's strong arms were locked around the boy in a protective embrace, his slow and steady breathing creating a soft rocking motion, keeping the boy in a deep slumber. Gideon yawned, doing his best to make no noise as he straightened himself out in the chair. He looked down at his watch. It was four in the morning. He felt himself yawn again before standing.

Where he thought he was going, he wasn't entirely sure himself. Silently closing the Conference Room door behind him, he made his way through the bullpen and down the elevator. As he emerged on the street, he pulled the jacket tighter around his shoulders against the crisp air. His feet followed the all-to- familiar path, and before he even registered where he was going, he walked into the small cafe. Making his way to the counter, he looked at the waitress and gave a halfhearted smile. Ordering his coffee and two bagels, he sat at the table by the window, where he had once sat with Spencer. Looking out the dark window, his gaze moved to the park where Spencer used to go play chess. He found himself biting his lip harshly to keep the tears he refused to shed from spilling over. It wasn't long before he tasted blood in his mouth.

He took a long sip of the coffee, simply sitting there in total silence. It was too familiar, to normal.. it just didn't seem right. Not for the first time, Jason's words echoed in his ears. 'Isn't that the guy from the picture daddy always had?' Now he was chewing the inside of his cheek. He didn't even register the fact that it hurt. Nor did it register that the coffee he drank soon after stung horribly as it contacted the area that was quickly becoming raw. Almost two hours past as he sat there, watching the dark sky become tinged and streaked with pink, as it slowly faded into a light blue. Gideon wasn't even sure what he was thinking.. he was just trying to figure that out when he snapped back into reality.

It was about thirty minutes before he used his willpower to force himself back to the BAU building, where he knew whispers and stares would follow him wherever he went. He didn't care.. he had to be there for... for who? The team had most definitely moved on. He wasn't apart of that family anymore. He had lost that portion of his life the second he had left without so much as a proper goodbye. He wondered if they knew that not a day went by he didn't spend it wondering if he had made the wrong choice in leaving the team the way he did. As he made his way back to the conference room, he saw two things right off the bat. Morgan was gone, JJ now sat with the boy, and Jason was sitting on the floor, reading a good sized book. He laughed lightly. Figures. This kid's smarts would more than likely rival his fathers.

"Hey Gideon" JJ's voice rang out in the silence as he walked through the doors, the bag containing the bagels still in his hand.

"Hey JJ" he said with a half smile. He looked to the boy, who appeared to be lost in the book and back to JJ. He noticed that her eyes were still rimmed with red. "Has he gotten any breakfast?" he asked curiously, anticipating the answer.

"Well.. it's barely seven in the morning.. so no" JJ said, sharper than she had intended it to. Gideon didn't respond to the spire of slight anger in her voice, although he most definitely heard it loud and clear. He simply nodded.

"Well.. I have some bagels.." he said awkwardly, not entirely sure what else he could possibly say at this point.

"Tell him that.. he can talk to you, ya know" JJ retorted, unable to even attempting to hide her discontent at the situation.

"I uh... yeah... you're right.." Gideon stammered, completely unsure of what he should say. He walked across the room, and pulled a chair a few feet away from the boy. "Jason right?" he started, feeling the awkwardness rising in the air, creating an almost tangible edge.

"Yessir" was the boys reply as his eyes continued to scan the book rapidly.

"Do you want a bagel? I have extra"

"No sir" was all he said as he slipped back into the book.

"You know.. my name's Jason too" Gideon said, merely trying to start a conversation with the boy.

"Oh.. I know that.. I know lots and lots about you." Jason replied brightly, pausing his reading for a moment, but within seconds his eyes were back on the book, reading again.

"Is that right? Like what?" he was genuinely curious now, wondering what the genius might have mentioned about him to his son.

"Well..." Jason began, putting his book down on his lap. "Daddy says that you showed him his job.. and that you are a good friend.. and that you are really good at chess." he finished, his hazel eyes now locked on Gideon, who shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"Yeah... I guess most of those are right.." he managed after a long silence. "So do you know how to play chess?" he knew it wasn't likely, but Spencer always said that he could play chess from when he was really little as well, so it wasn't exactly wishful thinking to believe that the kid might know.

"Yeah.. dad showed me" He replied proudly. Gideon realized that despite the kids smarts, he was like most young children, who didn't entirely understand the concept of death.. and in an odd way he almost envied the ignorance. He forced another smile before going to speak again.

"Hmm... well how good are you?" he said in a teasing voice, which was hard to do given the circumstances. JJ simply watched from the door.

"Well... I think I'm pretty good. Dad said I still have alot to learn. I can beat all of my friends though!" he said proudly. Gideon chuckled before continuing.

"That is pretty good" he said, a half smile crossing his features.

"Thanks!" Jason chirped, the book still on his lap, forgotten. "Would you like to play?" he asked, pulling a small chessboard out of the blue backpack by his feet.

"Sure" and within minutes, the boy and the man where playing.

The members of the BAU slowly gathered in the hallway, watching the scene through the glass. They gazed at the odd pair in utter silence. Minutes would go by between each players moves, and it was odd for the usually very business-like BAU team to witness. Minutes flew by in which nobody uttered a single word. JJ left the room as quietly as possible, standing slightly behind Hotch. She chewed her lip as she watched Jason. The little boy looked at his namesake as he moved another piece, a look of such confidence it was almost funny. She smiled as she watched her godson, who didn't seem to realize the situation he was in. Neither William Reid or the person who was supposed to read the will had shown up yet, which left the team in a delicate situation; if William Reid didn't show up, then young Jason would more than likely end up in foster care. Faced with the possible loss of the boy, JJ recalled the first time she ever met him.

* * *

**Almost Six Years Ago**

JJ sat at her desk, a mountain of paperwork and files before her. It was hard for her to remain focused as she struggled against the gnawing worry that was chewing her up from the inside out. She partially resented the nagging maternal worry that overtook her at the sudden disappearance of the team's resident genius. Hotch had simply told the team that Reid would be gone for awhile due to personal reasons. Most of the team, it seemed, had simply accepted it and never even given it a second thought, but JJ knew better, for two reasons. One, Spencer didn't just take personal days off.. he just didn't. And two, something just wasn't right.. she couldn't explain it, couldn't rationalize it, she just knew.. something was off. She just knew that there was something Hotch wasn't telling them.

She was yanked suddenly from her anxious thoughts and worries by the sound of her name being called from the doorway.

"JJ?" Hotch's voice called, and her head snapped up to look at her superior, who looked almost awkward... Hotch? Awkward? What the hell...?

"Yeah Hotch?"

"Can I come in?" he asked, the odd, almost strained tone in his voice was hard to ignore, and that immediately set JJ on edge.

"Uhm... sure.." she wasn't entirely sure how to respond. What was she supposed to do? Say no? Good luck with that.

Hotch walked in, closing the door behind him. JJ just blinked. One a one to ten scale of weird things Hotch has done or might do.. this ranked about a twenty two. It took her a moment to will herself to speak past her shock.

"Whats up Hotch?" she asked hesitantly after a long minute of awkward silence, Hotch just standing by the door and her just by her desk.

"Well.. it's Reid-" he started, but before he could get another syllable out, JJ's eyes were boring into him, her blue eyes ablaze, and her rapid questions efficiently cut off his line of speech.

"Is he okay? Is he hurt? Damn it Hotch I knew you were hiding something!" JJ fired off her words so quickly that they almost became an unintelligible blur. Hotch's eyes widened slightly as she took on an anger he rarely saw in her.

"JJ relax.. he's fine.. just take a breath here" he said, although the corner of his lips twitched upwards for a moment. Whether it was because of her reaction to what he said, or something else, it was beyond JJ as to why he was smiling.. whoa.. another shock there.. Hotch actually smiled.. well it seemed like she was getting all kind of surprises today. Soon after the smile she lost her patience.

"Well... are you gonna explain?" she burst out, unable to stand it anymore.

"I think he should explain it himself. At about noon, come down to the cafe down the street. It'll be explained there" and with that, he started to walk out the door.

"Hotch, wait.. why are you telling me this? I mean does the team know?" she asked as his hand rested on the door knob. He turned back to her.

"Not everyone, just you and Morgan"

"Morgan? Any particular reason why just me and Morgan?"

"There is one, yes, but I can't explain it now" and he was gone.

JJ slumped in her seat, worry gnawing at her once again. Why couldn't he tell her here? Why her and Morgan? Once again, she was drawn out of her anxieties by someone calling her name from the doorway. She looked up to see Morgan.

"Did Hotch tell you what I think he just told you?" he asked, an almost annoyed tinge to his voice. She nodded slowly, slipping into her thoughts again. Morgan sat on the corner of her desk and sighed. "I just wish I knew what all this was about" he said, frustration seeping into his voice. JJ just sighed.

About two hours later, JJ and Morgan left the BAU building and made their way down the street and into the cafe. The first thing she noticed was Hotch and Reid sitting at a booth in the corner. Morgan moved first, walking toward the booth, and that prompted her to follow after. Reid stood up, while Hotch simply sat there. She wrapped Reid in a quick hug, but when she looked back to Morgan, she saw a look that made her laugh lightly. His eyes were slightly wider than usual, and his mouth was open slightly. The laugh stopped when she followed his gaze to next to Hotch. A baby car seat carrier sat on the booth next to the man.

"Uhmm... Hotch?" she asked after a moment, and the look on Hotch's face would have been comical, if she hadn't seen Reid's reaction. Hotch looked shocked, then confused, then finally he realized the inference she had made. He laughed.

"Nope. Not me" he said with a tiny smile, so small she almost missed it. Both her and Morgan's eyes slowly moved to Reid, who seemed to be puffed up with pride.

"Reid? Is he.. or she... uhm.." She started, then trailed off. Reid just smiled wider.

"Yep he is" he responded proudly.

"Hey kid, didn't know ya had it in you" Morgan teased, knocking him on the back roughly. Then a realization crossed him. "But.. wait.. why did Hotch get to know first?" he asked, his voice sounding very much like a let down child in a way.

"Well uhm... I thought it was kind of obvious... I don't know much about.. ya know.. being a dad.. I thought he could ya know.. help me out a bit.." he said, nervousness and fear audible in his voice. JJ couldn't help but smile at the way he said 'dad'. His voice was full of shock and wonder, as if it hadn't entirely sunk in yet. She knew that feeling. But the words that came next surprised even her for asking.

"Well.. where's his mother?" she asked hesitantly. She instantly wished she hadn't asked.

"I.. uhm... I met her in New Orleans..when I went to visit my friend a few years ago... We were together until.. until she found out she was pregnant.. and she ended it.. but uh.. when he was born.. she didn't want him.. My name was on the birth certificate so they contacted me.. she didn't even give him a name.." his voice was a mix of hurt and disgust.

"So.. what did you name him?" Morgan asked quickly, changing the subject, before he walked toward the carrier and bent over to look at the infant, who was sleeping soundly.

This made Reid look nervous again. "J..Jason.." he said after a moment, earning two pairs of eyes boring into him. He continued anyway. "Jason Derek Reid, I thought.. maybe if he wanted to when he got older.. he could go by JD or something if he wanted.." he added. Morgan stood up and pulled Reid into a hug.

"Wow kid.." was all he said.

"But why did you want both of us here? Why not the whole team?" JJ asked after the male bonding moment was over, tucking the blanket slightly more securely around the newborn's feet.

"Oh.. I uhm.. wanted to ask you guys... would you guys be his godparents?" he asked, blushing slightly. Morgan hugged him again, followed soon after by JJ, both vehemently accepting. Hotch sat there all the while, smiling on occasion. After about ten minutes, JJ worked up the nerve to ask Reid to hold Jason, and he agreed. She held him just has she had her own son, smiling.

"Hey Jason" she cooed quietly, smiling as the boys mouth opened into a wide O, his blue baby eyes fluttering open for a second. She was handing the baby to Morgan, when she heard Reid's voice again.

"If anything happens to me, it's up to you two to make sure that boy gets into Yale" he said, giving JJ a knowing smile, echoing when she had named him Henry's godfather. The small group sat there for about an hour, enjoying every minute. Morgan gave Jason a bottle, Hotch rolled his eyes and answered a few scared questions from Reid, and all three offered to help get a proper nursery ready in the extra room in Reid's apartment. Only after it was working on two o'clock did the group split, Reid headed home, and the other three went back to work. As she walked into the BAU, JJ looked at the picture on her phone she had taken of the baby boy. She smiled softly.

* * *

JJ roused herself from memory as she saw Jason's look of shock, as for the first time other than his father, an adult beat him in chess as Gideon said quietly

"Checkmate"

Just before her hand reached toward the door to go get the boy, a voice rang out behind her.

"Yes, I'm the social worker, I'm here to take the boy into foster care"

* * *

**Dun Dun DUUUUNNNNNN haha. Review, Review, and if you've reviewed more than once, review again. If you review I will be your best friend.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note :: I thank you all for the support, and I wouldn't be writing this at all if it wasn't for you guys. **

**Disclaimer :: Guess what happened to me this weekend? I got the jackpot and bought the rights to Criminal Minds! Yeah.. no.. I make dirt seem rich.. I don't own ANYTHING you see unless it's an OC. **

* * *

_ "I'm here to take the boy into foster care"_

Just like that Derek Morgan's world shattered. A week ago, he lost his best friend, and now he was about to lose Jason, Reid's pride and joy. He was the first to turn toward the social worker, a distraught look on his face, although it was really nothing compared to JJ, who already looked ready to cry.

"Is something wrong?" the social worker, a petite brunette, looked awkward as the group of six turned toward her, and none of them looked very happy. She took a subconscious step back away from the group, reminded that they were all armed. None of them looked actually threatening, and they were all FBI agents, but there was always the chance of trouble when a child was removed from an environment. "I uh.." she trailed off, not finishing, and kept her eyes on the dark haired man who seemed to be in charge. When he spoke, she recognized his voice, the one she had spoken with on the phone, Aaron Hotchner was his name, she remembered.

"We were all good friends with his father..." was all he needed to say and she understood. They were loathe to part with the boy. She had seen something sort of like this before, although she had never seen such a close union of people like this. There were actual blood and marriage families who weren't that close. And to her surprise, the men looked just as upset. Usually the women were more emotional, but that wasn't the case this time. The entire group looked close to tears.

"Well, since there's no actual family for the boy here, would you like to discuss this in another room?" she asked warily, as an older gentleman walked out of the room the boy was in, and joined them. When Hotchner lead the way to the room, she looked back to see the eccentric blonde agree to stay and watch the kid. She followed the group into an office. The door outside had a label that read 'SSA Aaron Hotchner'. She hesitated before walking into the office.

"What's going to happen to him?" JJ blurted out, unable to contain it anymore. Hotch turned his head to look at her, but it wasn't the stern 'deathglare', as Morgan called it, as she had expected. It was a look she felt sure mirrored her own, one of concern, worry, and just a tinge of desperation. She moved her eyes from Hotch to the social worker.

"He'll go into state custody, he might go to a halfway house for awhile, then he'll go to a foster. If that works out he'll get adopted, and that's that. If not, he'll go to another foster. But he's young. Chances are he'll find a nice home right off the bat. " The team listened to the well-rehearsed lines and cast anxious glances. It was again JJ who broke the silence.

"Would we ever be able to see him?" she asked, the question that was itching on everyone's minds at the time. Her eyes filled to the brim with tears as she saw the look on the social workers face change, and she knew the answer that was coming.

"Well.. It really depends on who adopts him. You could speak with the adoptive parents.. but there's no guarantee... sometimes the child does better to cut ties with their old.. uhm... families.." she wasn't sure how to describe the group, so she went with family. The next words surprised her.

"What... what if I were to take him in?" the words surprised even Morgan, who spoke them, as well as everyone in the room. He bit down on his tongue to keep his gaze from wavering as seven pairs of eyes were instantly on him. He looked straight at the social worker. "Would that be a viable option?" That set a room into motion. JJ burst into tears suddenly, Emily slid behind Rossi so nobody would notice the tears falling slowly down her cheeks, Gideon's eyes moved to the ground, Hotch just blinked, a rarity for him, and Rossi shifted uncomfortably. Morgan had just spoken the words that they were all a bit scared to say.

"Well.. we'd have to do a full background check.." she received odd looks from around the room, "and we'd have biweekly check ins for the first month, and weekly for another. If all went well, you could legally become his guardian, yes" Morgan simply nodded quietly.

"I'd really like to try that... his father was like my brother.. I don't want to loose Jason too" The social worker nodded carefully, and everything went silent. It was several minutes before it all sunk in and there was nothing left to say. "I'll uh.. be back in a few hours with the paperwork.." she walked out of the room, hurrying along the hall, wanting to get as far away from the group of grieving FBI agents as possible.

Back in Hotch's office, there was a long, awkward silence. It was Hotch who broke it this time.

"Morgan? Can I have a word? Preferably in private" Rossi, taking the hint, guided JJ and Prentiss out, followed closely by Gideon.

"Morgan.. you know what this job does to people... to their families" Hotch said quietly once the team was gone, and Morgan slouched against the wall.

"Hotch... I can't.. Reid was like my little brother... I can't let his son go into the foster system.." he said, shaking his head slowly. "I just can't"

"I'm not suggesting you do. I'm just suggesting you be careful... don't let the job get ahead of what's important. It's how I lost Haley and Jack."

"Hotch... If I have to transfer I'll do so.. I'll work a white collar unit or something nine to five.. I just..." he sighed deeply.

"I understand.. just get to back to me when you've made your decision on what you're going to do career wise..." he seemed to drop off in thought for a moment. "Has anyone contacted Diana Reid?" he asked suddenly, as if the thought just occurred to him.

"I don't think so.." he trailed off, now feeling guilty for not having contacted the woman. "I don't think telling her over the phone would be a good thing"

"I agree. You and Prentiss take the jet after the social worker gets back with the paperwork. You should probably take Jason along too. She might take the blow a little softer if her grandson's there, just keep him a bit away from her, just in case."

"Yeah.. okay" and with that, Morgan slowly walked out, going to find the boy. He spotted him sitting with Garcia, eating a bagel and reading his book. He rolled his eyes before walking to him and kneeling beside the chair. "Hey buddy" he said with a grin, trying to appear lighthearted. The boy raised his head from his book curiously.

"Hi!" he said with a wide smile.

"Guess what?"

"What?" he asked, excitement brimming in his voice as he looked at his favorite 'uncle'.

"We're gonna go get your stuff from you're dad's house, and you're gonna come stay with me for awhile" he said, reaching his hand up to tousle the boys hair.

"Really?" he saw Derek nod. "Yay!" He hugged Morgan, who stood and lifted him up, holding him securely. Gosh he was light.. Garcia gave Morgan a curious look, but he shook his head and gave her a look that said 'later'. "Uncle Derwick?" Morgan looked down at the boy.

"Yah sport?"

"Do I have to go to school tomorrow?" that set Derek laughing, the first time he had done so since... the laugh stopped. Jason's eyes narrowed.

"Its not funny" the five year old protested, looking down. Morgan just smiled.

"We'll see. First we're gonna go on a trip."

"Oooh.. where are we going?!" he squealed, looking exited once more.

"We're gonna go see your gramma" Jason giggled, smiled, and squirmed. Morgan sat in a chair, still holding onto the boy, who immediately shot off question after question, and each one he answered.

* * *

It had been a four hour plane ride, then a thirty minute taxi ride, but Jason was still somehow asleep. How any one person could sleep so much was beyond him, but he wasn't going to question it. They were almost there though, so he leaned over and laid his hand on the kid's shoulder. As his sleepy hazel eyes open, he smiled gently.

"Hey buddy" he said, as the boy sat up on the seat of the car and yawned. "We're almost there" and the boy just yawned again, looking out the window. Five minutes later they pulled up to the institution, and the odd group clambered out of the car and headed inside. Once inside, Morgan explained the situation to Diana's doctor. Reluctantly, he nodded and guided them into a room where several people were all sitting, some did puzzles, others listened to CD players, but it was Jason who spotted her first. He grabbed Morgans hand and pointed.

"There!" Morgan followed the gaze to Diana Reid. She sat in a corner, surrounded by a pile of mismatched books varying and age and wear. Jason looked up at Morgan, then after he nodded, he ran toward Diana. "Gramma!" Diana looked up and caught the boy in a tight hug. She smiled at him.

"To what do I owe the honor Spe-" she said as she looked up, cutting off as she realized it wasn't her son that brought the boy. Her eyes fell on Morgan and Prentiss, and she gasped in shock. "Oh.. uhm.. hello.." Prentiss bit her lip, and Morgan gave a halfhearted smile. "Hello Mrs. Reid" he said as lightly as he could. She could feel the tenseness in his voice, and was immediately on edge. She looked down to Jason. "Why don't you go pick out a book and I'll read it to you" Jason nodded and moved over to the books. Diana's gaze returned to Morgan. "Whats happened?"

"Mrs. Reid.. I'm sorry to tell you this.." Prentiss said quietly, and she cringed as she saw the look of horror and recognition cross her face. "Spencer... he was killed..." was all she managed before she felt herself choking up and Diana burst into tears, burying her hands in her face. Derek looked to the ground, unable to continue looking at the crying woman. "Im.. very sorry.." he managed lamely, still staring at the ground.

"I told him! I told him it was too dangerous..." she slowly pulled her head off her hands. She looked at Jason, who was returning with a book in his hands. She smiled weakly. "That was your dad's favorite" she said quietly. She took the book from him, and wiped the tears from her cheek, trying to hold it together and almost failing. Barely holding off the terrifying tremors. She motioned with her hand and Jason crawled up onto her lap and leaned against her, and she began to read.

-

Aaron Hotchner sat at his desk, his face buried in his hands, when he heard a soft knock at the door. He raised his head, looking at his old colleague through the glass, and nodding his ascent for him to enter. Sitting up straighter, he looked at Gideon, who sat down on the chair across the desk and sighed deeply. Neither of them said a word for a long time. Finally, it broke.

"Do you need something Gideon?"

"Well... last night Morgan had a few words with me.." Gideon started quietly, his voice barely raised above a whisper. "Was he really that bad when I left?" he asked, and his voice twinged painfully. Hotch felt his gaze waver as he remembered the call from the Morgan the night he considered suicide.

-

Hotch was pulled from a deep sleep by his bedside phone ringing. Groaning, he pulled it to his ear, instantly alerted by Morgan's scared sounding voice.

_ "Hotch?! Hotch?"_

"Yes Morgan? It's the middle of the night.. I hope there's a good reason-" he said, trying to sound as tired as he told himself he was, but he couldn't manage it, the fear in Morgan's voice had him perfectly alert. He couldn't remember a time he had heard that stress in Morgan's voice. Before he could even finish the sentence, Morgan thankfully cut him off.

_ "It's Reid.. he's hurt pretty bad.. I'm taking him to the hospital tomorrow morning.."_

"Morgan, what happened?" he demanded, fear and concern coloring his tone as he sat slowly upright in bed.

_ "He called me.. his arms are sliced open, and I'm positive he's been using again."_

"Gideon leaving probably set him off.." He said softly, a surge of anger, fear, and sympathy rushing through him so fast it sent his head spinning.

_"I know.. I just wanted you to know neither of us will be at work for a day or two while this gets sorted out."_

"Alright.." The call disconnected. Aaron looked at the clock on beside his bed, that read 3:00 AM. He groaned and laid back down, but as much as he wanted to, Hotch couldn't fall back asleep. He went downstairs and fixed some coffee.

Later that morning, he received another call from Morgan and met him at the hospital. When he walked down the hallway and caught sight of the pair, the only thought that went though his tired mind was They look like hell.. Morgan looked slightly disheveled, his clothes messy, and there was a bit of blood on them, and if he looked bad, Reid looked like walking death. His skin was pale and stretched tightly against his prominent bones, giving him a skeletal appearance. His shirt was covered in blood from the wrists to the elbows, and it stained most of the front. His arms were wrapped in bandages, his eyes were baggy and dark, and he had the appearance of someone who had lost an unhealthy amount of weight in a short time.

"Morgan, what happened exactly now?" he asked sharply, unable to hide the shock in his voice. Morgan's head snapped around, and Reid jumped probably two feet in the air in shock and whirled around, his dark eyes wide as he looked over Hotch and relaxed slightly.

"The mirror in his bathroom broke.. he called me.. that's all I've really been able to get out of him."

"Well bathroom mirrors don't break by themselves.. look at his knuckles, looks like he punched it... has he had anything to eat or drink?" his words fired rapidly in a tired undertone.

"I thought so, and no."

"Well.. why don't you go get some coffee and bring him back some, I'll wait with him." He smiled at the way Reid blinked and looked at him when he mentioned coffee. Morgan looked reluctant to leave but did eventually. Hotch turned to Reid and sighed. "Reid, you need to tell me what happened. Everything."

"Hotch... I don't know.. I bought the drugs.. used some.. then wanted more.. and I tried.. I really did not to fall back into them I swear.." he looked scared and sorrowful now, and Hotch couldn't help but to feel guilty. "I just couldn't help it.. I couldn't quit like I did last time.." Hotch nodded. Everyone knew that it was primarily Gideon who helped Reid quit. He lay an awkward hand on Reids shoulder.

"Its okay, you're not alone in this, you know that right?" He watched Spencer nod weakly. Just then Morgan appeared with the coffee, and Hotch left. He had to get to work. Throughout the day his coworkers would notice him being distracted and agitated, but they chalked it up to Gideon leaving and left it at that. He got another call from Morgan, this one saying that he had Reid at his house and was trying to get him to eat some and get some rest, but he was starting to have withdraws.. his agitation and distraction increased, but nobody seemed to really notice. He found himself wondering why he was so protective and concerned, when he realized that he, much like Gideon, had come to care for the youngest member of the BAU in a fatherly way... No. Not like Gideon. He told himself firmly. He never would have left the boy behind like that.

He spent the next several days checking in on Reid, and he and Morgan took turns watching him and trying to help in any way they possibly could. He remembered a comment he received from a witness in a case he had worked on when he first started in the BAU. The words echoed again and again in his head. You've seen someone addicted to drugs, Agent Hotchner?... It's even worse seeing it happen to someone you care about... Hotch knew that the words were true, as he watched a sleeping Reid toss and turn with nightmares once again.

* * *

"Yes.. he was" Hotch replied grimly, feeling Gideon cringe, but he didn't care. Some strange, furious part of him wanted Gideon to feel bad, to feel, even if it was just a fraction, the pain that Reid felt when his mentor walked out without a proper goodbye. It wasn't right. The usually calm unit chief was burning in anger.

"I was afraid of that.. I didn't even think about the effect it could cause.."

"You didn't think, or you didn't care?" Hotch snarled savagely. He couldn't help the sudden surge of anger that he had kept bottled up for so long he couldn't help it anymore. He watched the young man deteriorate because of the man before him, and he was finding it harder and harder to control his emotions. Needless to say Gideon was slightly taken aback by the reaction, but not by too much, as he knew he probably deserved it.

"You know Aaron.. I'm starting to think it might have been both." He said quietly, standing and leaving the office without another word. As the door clicked closed, Hotch locked it before closing the blinds and returning to his desk. Burying his face in his hands he, for the first time, allowed tears to fall for his fallen friend.

* * *

**Okay, another chapter said and done. I know I failed utterly on Diana.. but I was going for more of the in-denial reaction and I hope I got it right.. Please review.. it makes me feel good to check and see a bunch of reviews, positive or negative, I don't care.. I just like to think that ****_someone's _****reading it.. so tell me what you want to happen, what you think will happen, and if you want me to continue. I'm up for any possibilities as far as this story goes, and I will continue it until I feel there is no other path to take it on. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer :: I'm dirt poor. In no way, shape, or form do I own anything you recognize. **

**Authors Note :: I feel all happy because of the reviews I've been getting, and it makes me feel all warm and tingly inside! Keep it up please! I love seeing the reviews, whether positive or negative. I want to give special thanks to tannerose5 for a nice PM that made me feel even better! Oh! And I got another PM asking if this was meant to be H/R slash or not. And I started thinking about it, It wasn't my original intention, no.. but what would you guys think if it was? Would you still read it? Tell me and I might just turn it into a kinda slash.. maybe.. or tell me what kind of pairings you would like to see! Anywayz, onto the story!**

* * *

_ Well.. she hasn't changed a bit.._ Gideon thought acidly as he emerged from Strauss's office. He saw a group of BAU agents standing not to far away. They had no doubt been waiting for him to emerge, to see the outcome of the agreement they had no doubt tried to eavesdrop on. Agent Rossi, Morgan, and the brunette he had come to know as Emily Prentiss were all watching him carefully, as if too nervous to approach and outright ask the outcome. Gideon just nodded once. Their expressions varied from Morgan looking almost annoyed, and Emily surprised, and Rossi somewhere between the two. Gideon, however, felt as lighthearted as he possibly could at the moment. He would now get to help find the man who had killed Reid. Jason Gideon was now an official consultant of the BAU.

Prentiss and Morgan quickly retreated to their desks, while Rossi gave Gideon an odd look, a cross between resentment and anger before starting to turn away, and it brought Gideon up short. He walked forward to stand face to face with the agent. He stopped a few feet away, and the two stared at each other. Prentiss, Morgan, and the approaching JJ shared anxious glances before looking at the two men. They looked like two alpha dogs about to go at it for the last bone on the planet. It was similar to a battle of wills in a way, each one silently daring the other to make the first move. It was Gideon who did, metaphorically speaking.

"Did I do something to offend you?" Gideon asked, as calmly as you please, which only seemed to increase the tension.

"Offend me? No, not at all. How could you have offended me?"

"If I haven't offended you, then would you care to explain why you look ready to kill me?"

"Kill you? No.. you came up with that one, not me, _although_.. it could be an intriguing thought" Came Rossi's easy response. Morgan gave tired sigh and simply turned away, Prentiss gave Rossi a confused look and watched in rapt attention.

"Fine." Gideon continued, now struggling to control his temper and keep himself in check. "Then why do you look like me helping out on this case is the last thing you want right now?"

"Maybe its because you are the last person I want on the case right now. I don't know, it's just a thought" was the sarcastic laced reply.

"And why would that be?"

"Because you don't deserve to be here. You weren't apart of his or anyone here's life, and we've barely begun working on it as it is. We can catch this guy without you."

"You don't think I know that? But you can probably catch him faster if I'm here. Fresh eyes can't hurt"

"No, they can't. But eyes that belong to someone who hasn't helped the situation in any way can hinder the investigation"  
By now the entire BAU, plus some other agents and technical analysts, with the exception of Hotch and Garcia, were staring from all around the room at the two eldest men who stood mere feet apart, an almost tangible circle of tension, anger, and slight anger around them.

"Okay.. I understand Morgan and Hotch being mad at me, I really do, but I didn't expect this from you. I didn't even know you until two days ago."

"Oh, but I knew you. Believe me. I've had to pay for your mistakes since the day I came back. And I-" David was cut off suddenly by the door opening, Garcia and Jason walking in. Jason smiled widely and ran up to Gideon, looking up at him and laughing, his cheeks blushed red as he had been playing outside, and Gideon kneeled slowly in front of him. Jason smiled and looked at him just as bright as he possibly could.

"Mr Gideon!" he squealed happily. "Will you come play chess with me again?" he asked. "_Please!_ I bet I can beat you this time!" The room was now completely silent.

"Sure buddy, you go set up, I'll be right there."

"Yippee!" he squeaked and raced off toward the conference room, leaving Gideon in a room full of FBI agents who were staring at him, many of their mouths agape in shock. Little did Gideon know, Jason just didn't take to people like that. Gaining the boy's trust was hard, nobody ever knew why, but the boy was as relaxed around the former agent as they had ever seen him. Gideon looked about ready to say something else to Rossi as he straightened out, when Hotch's voice echoed above whatever he was going to say.

"Conference room. 20 minutes." he glanced at the clock and read it. 8:20. "On second thought, Morgan, take Jason to school and fill them in on the situation. We'll catch you up when you get back." and he was headed toward the conference room as Morgan nodded. Rossi leaned on his desk for a moment, allowing the others to go ahead of him and Jason to get to school before he would to go the conference room. He wasn't really angry with Gideon.. he couldn't really describe the emotion. As he forced himself to relax, he lost himself in memory.

* * *

It was a crystal clear day, and the agents of the BAU were enjoying their weekend off, together oddly enough. It seemed like anytime they had time off they'd be forced together on a case anyway, so why bother splitting up? They had made their way to a local park and were setting up a mid day cookout. Henry and Jack were running around and kicking a soccer ball, and Hotch or Morgan would join in occasionally. Rossi had put hotdogs and hamburgers on the grill while JJ, Prentiss, and Garcia sat and laughed in the shade. For once the BAU was relaxing. Rossi slid some fish on the grill, when he noticed something. Reid had made himself scarce when he saw the fish. Looking around, Rossi finally spotted him standing several yards off standing by an oak tree. He looked to Hotch.

"Watch the grill for me?" he called, and seeing Hotch nod he walked toward the young genius. "Reid?" the kid didn't seem to hear. "Reid?!" Reid jumped almost a foot in the air before turning to look.  
"Oh.. hey Rossi."

"Is something wrong?" he asked, concerned.

"It's just the smell.. of the fish.." he said, awkwardness coloring his voice.

"What about it? I know it's not exactly pleasant but.." the look on the kids face quickly silenced Rossi.

"You uh.. heard about that case we had in Georgia? About a year before you came back?"

"Vaguely. I didn't get the whole story though.. just that the guy was a multiple personality and it ended in some sort of hostage situation." He said with a shrug.

"It uh... was a bit more than that.. "

"What do you mean?"

"Tobias Hankel... the unsub.. had three personalities. Himself, his father, and Raphael.. an angel of death."

"And..?"

"The persona of his father.. kidnapped me. He and Raphael uh... held me in a shed.. and made the team watch.." he swallowed hard, fighting the stream of memories. "Made them watch him.. drug and torture me. He... He even killed me.. the persona of Tobias brought me back.."

Well.. he was surprised. He wasn't going to deny that. He couldn't even picture having to watch someone hurt Reid.. or any of the team.. but especially Reid. He was the youngest, the least experienced.. and the most innocent of the group. "But wait... what does this have to do with fish?"

"The persona of Raphael.. said that the burning fish cast away the devil.. it was burning for the two days I was there... I guess it kinda stuck with me.." he said, looking down as if embarrassed.

"Hey.. I'm sorry.. I didn't know.." he reached out to put a hand on Reid's shoulder, but the younger man flinched away as if he had been burned. "What's that about? You don't have a problem with Hotch, Morgan, or any of the girls touching you, but when I try, you freak out. Is that about Gid-" he cut off quickly as he felt the hazel eyes lock on him. "Uh.. Never mind. It's probably another long story huh?" he teased, and Reid gave a halfhearted smile. "C'mon, I'll take off the fish. Come join in on the fun." He started walking back toward the others, and heard Reid follow right beside him. Later that day, he put his hand on Reid's shoulder, and this time, he didn't pull away.

* * *

The team, minus Morgan, sat around the round table in the conference room, quickly filling in Gideon as to the situation.  
"Four men, not counting Reid, between the ages of 25 and 40 all within a one year period that we currently know about. All abducted from public places on a Saturday, sometime between midnight and 2:00 AM. Garcia is checking for other crimes with the same M.O. Each time, the same tactic was employed: Keep the men for as long as they stayed alive, sending clips and video feeds of torture to the families and close friends. Never any ransom demand or requests. The just told the families that the moment they stopped watching, their loved one died. One of the men died after a week of incarceration, he was epileptic and had a seizure, which caused massive bleeding in his brain, due to stress shortly after the first torture session. The second man died of internal bleeding due to a heavy blow to the lower stomach and died after three days. Another died of blunt force trauma, and the last died when the family stopped watching and made a public announcement. The unsub shot him. The bodies were all found in highly populated places that were symbolic to the victim." JJ rattled off the facts without expression as she stared at the wall across the room, absentmindedly clicking the pictures on the TV screen before them.

"What did we get for a profile? Did we even get that far?" Gideon asked quietly, his eyes glued to the horrific images of the beaten men flashed across the screen.

"We got a partial." Hotch took over from here. "We estimated he was a white male, between the age bracket of his victims. He had to be strong enough to subdue his victims, while at the same time either weak or insecure enough to have to attack them at night, and use a ruse to avoid suspicion. Based on security footage, he's between 5'11'' and 6'4''. He's not very intimidating looking, he is well groomed enough to play the traveling salesman on one of his victims. He gets off on the pain he inflicts on the family and the community, and the control of forcing his victim's families to watch their loved one suffer. He's intelligent, enough to do complicated computer work and creating an untraceable IP address. He also has started stalking his victims for a good amount of time after the first one died of a seizure. He makes sure they're not on any drugs or medication that he would have to take care of when they were in his possession. Now Reid.. was different. He knew we were gaining and took him to prove that he knew it. We, nor his family, never got any clips, tapes, or were contacted after he took him, which lead us to believe he had greater purpose for him, until we found the body. We concluded that he works on the schedule he does for a reason, and Reid couldn't work into that schedule." The awkward silence that grew immediately after those words grew and grew until it was broken suddenly by Morgan walking in, looking slightly disgruntled.

"Gideon filled in?" he asked, never looking at the board or the screens, only at Hotch, who sighed.

"Almost. There was only one obvious connection between the men. They all worked at primary care medical centers in northeast Florida. We couldn't draw any obvious connections between their practices, and they were different in almost every aspect of their lives. One was married with kids, the other single.. another divorced.. the last was engaged.. They lived about twenty miles apart, and according to their credit cards were never really within five miles of each other. There's something else about the way they abducted the men. He abducted them all, including Reid, while they were headed home after work. Reid was walking toward his hotel from his car when he was grabbed. We don't know what yet, but he also uses copious amounts of some kind of anticonvulsant to keep his victims from fighting back until he needs them to."

Gideon took a long, deep breath to steady himself and absorb the information. He then spoke. "But an unsub like this is overly arrogant. He attacked an FBI agent. He never left any messages? Took any trophies?"

"Actually he seemed to have gone out of his way enough to not take any trophies until Reid. He even left the victims medical name tags on the ground where he abducted them. Reid's gun, badge, and bag were missing, but they found the bag on him... the gun and badge were probably trophies, we never found them.. they were probably to help him feel reassured. He killed an FBI agent and got away with it. But... he did leave one message.." Hotch said in a much quieter voice, everyone looked at him, pained expressions plastering their faces. "JJ?" he asked gently. JJ nodded and changed the picture on the screen.

Gideon felt as if all the air had been sucked from his body. Now lighting up the screen was a photograph of the exterior wall of a hotel. Pinned to the wall was a picture of all the BAU agents, plus Henry, Jack, and Jason. Reid's image was circled. His eyes moved from the photo to the actual wall. Written in what looked sickeningly like blood were three words. "YOU KILLED HIM". As he read the words over and over again, it took him several seconds to remember how to breathe properly. Was it Reid's blood? How did he get the blood? Did he just kill him there and take him for effect? A million questions like these ran through his head relentlessly. He shook his head physically as if to rid it of thought.

"Could you get anything from that? Prints? DNA?" he finally asked, after he regained the knowledge to speak of his own free will again.

"We got a partial print which is making its way through VICAP but so far, nothing. No matches on the DNA on any databases either." Hotch answered, frustration evident in his voice. So far, they were absolutely nowhere.

"Any video cameras?"

"Two. Both belonged to the hotel. Here's the problem. They're both wireless. Just before Reid was attacked the signal dropped and the camera went dark so to speak. It comes back up about twenty minutes later, both the unsub and Reid are gone, the blood on the wall. That leads us to believe he has some kind of signal jammer that worked on the cameras." The silence that followed these words were suffocating, the unspoken words echoing through all their heads. It was Prentiss who actually said it.

"So to sum it all up, we have absolutely nothing that will help us find this guy. We're looking for someone who is almost entirely average in every aspect." she muttered bitterly

"Pretty much.." Hotch replied, his voice laced with the same frustrated bitterness. They all dropped into an agitated silence.

Minutes later they all jumped when the door slammed open, Garcia bursting into the room. Hotch turned to her. "Garcia?" he asked warily, as it appeared she had run as fast as she could into the conference room. His eyebrows arched carefully as they surveyed her. "Is anything wrong? Do you have some new information?"

"Yes!" she said in an a voice that was close to excitement. "When Derek over there took little genius junior to school I went back to my bubble and did some more aggressive digging, looking into the doctor victims lives, to see if I could find a connection. I still couldn't find anything personal between them, but I did find something huge. I mean h-u-g-e huge!"

"Garcia? Is there a point in here anywhere?" Rossi asked with a small sigh, wondering if this supposedly huge deal would help them at all.

"Yes! I big one. As I was saying. I couldn't find anything connecting them personally, but I did find something professionally between them. All four of their practices referred their patients to one diagnostic centers. You know where they do X-Rays and MRI's and stuff-"

"I think we know what a diagnostic center is." JJ interjected kindly. "Please just tell us how exactly this helps us."

"I know, I know! But they all referred their patients to the same one, right smack in the middle of all the body disposal sites."

"Okay, could you narrow down a suspect pool of the employees at this diagnostic center?" Hotch asked, his voice tinged with an eager impatience.

"That exactly what I did. I couldn't get too deep, but I did find something. Some guy named Jared Mason. His life reads like an issue of Unsub Weekly. Mother died of suspicious causes when he was seven, then he was in and out of the hospital until his father died in a car crash when he was twelve. He bounced around foster homes until he was emancipated when he was seventeen. From there he went to college, medical school, and became a radiologist. He bounced around jobs until he landed at this diagnostic center. And get this, he was off work on the days the men went missing, and had work on his basement done about a year ago. And if you didn't love me enough already, According to his credit cards, he purchased four digital camera's, two audio recorders, and three different types of video editors just before the first victim went missing."

"God Garcia.. there are no words to express my love for you right now!" Morgan said as he, and the rest of the team stood and looked at each other, their faces varying from pleased, to nervous, to Hotch's very carefully monitored look of determination.

"I know" she chirped

"I'm getting SWAT.. make that everybody in the state who has a license for a gun in Jared Mason's house in an hour" Hotch said in the most aggressive voice the team had ever heard him use as he nearly ran from the room.

* * *

**Oooh... so we know who the unsub is now... it's almost over right? Think again. Much more to come! Review please, I'll be chur best buddy!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer :: I'm broke. I don't own anything. **

**Author's Note :: I was recently made aware of the whole adoption process, and I wanted to kinda mention it here. I know it's not that fast, but for the sake of the speed and to get the story actually going, I kinda just did it my own way. I'm special like that. Okay, since I didn't get much of a response on if this could work as a H/R slash, I've decided I'll make it kind of a pre-slash, where you could take it as them just being friends, or if you'd like you could take it deeper. That work for everyone? Hope so. Anywayzz... next chapter!**

* * *

Morgan followed the SWAT officer into the house, his stomach churning with a mixture of both anticipation and dread. As he walked silently through the foyer, he heard Hotch's quiet breathing to his left and JJ's sharp and short breath to his right, and fought to keep his own breathing under control as he contemplated the prospect of confronting the man who had killed his friend. Ahead of him, the SWAT officer turned right, heading into the kitchen, while he turned left into the living room. That's when they heard the screaming. Morgan froze as the tortured cries of Spencer Reid reached his ears, his eyes moved between Hotch, JJ, and the rapidly approaching Gideon and Rossi, before walking carefully down the hallway and pausing at the closed door from which the screams could be heard from behind. He didn't even wait for a nod from Hotch before he slammed the door open and burst in, gun drawn. Realizing it was the basement he lurched down the stairs taking three at a time until he reached the bottom. The sight he met made him freeze, his mouth pop open in shock, and he cringed.

There was a TV sitting on a stand, and it was playing a DVD. Morgan stared in nothing short of horror as he watched the film, a man he recognized from Garica's picture as Jared Mason grabbed Reid's hair and yanked him up to see his face, blood streaming from his nose and mouth, his eyes open, bold and defiant. The team stood behind him in shock, their faces a cross of horror and fury as the video played. It was Gideon who strode forward and paused the video and turned off the TV. Rossi walked down the stairs after a pause, as he hadn't been able to enter the basement before he heard the screaming, and had quickly rushed to check out the rest of the house to avoid having to see the horrific images the video no doubt solicited.

"The basement is the only place he's been. He hasn't cooked any food, hasn't touched a book, hasn't slept in his bed in over three months." he said in the most normal voice he could manage at the time, struggling trying to act like the sounds of Reid crying out hadn't shaken him to the core.

"I uh.. I'll go up and see if I can find any information about where he might be." by the time she said it, JJ was already half way up the stairs.

"Wait a minute.." Gideon said after a second as several others began to head back toward the stairs. "Garcia said he had work done to his basement, but this looks like any basement you would find anywhere. We're missing something" his words were more to himself now as he approached the wall, laying his fingers on the cool concrete. Slowly he walked along the wall, his fingers trailing and occasionally tapping the surface. He paused, then touched another wall, before returning to the first one.

"You got something over there?" Morgan asked after a second, watching with a careful curiosity etching across his face.

"Maybe..." he said, trailing off, as he reached the opposite corner, he pressed his fingers on the corner. "Hotch, give me a hand with this. Morgan?" his look prompted Morgan to raise both his gun and his eyebrows slightly as Hotch moved to press his fingers into the corner, and before anyone really knew what was happening, the wall was moving and Rossi felt his stomach give a sickening lurch as the all to familiar smell of rust and iron reached him. Hotch and Gideon pulled the false wall across the basement, similar to the way a sliding glass door opens. What they saw next was horrific.

There were several bars, similar to pull up bars, with chains attached on the ceiling, a bolted down chair sat in the middle of the room, There were empty shelves lining the walls and a wardrobe in the corner. But the items in the room isn't what was horrifying. Everything was covered in blood. The floor was stained crimson, and there was splatter on the wall.

Prentiss had to turn and swallow the bile that rose in her throat. The team seemed to crush in on themselves as they surveyed what they could only assume was the last place Spencer Reid ever saw. It was minutes before anyone moved. Hotch moved to the staircase and called up for assistance, while Morgan skirted around the blood soaked room to the cabinet in the corner. He opened it up and ground his teeth in fury. "Hotch.. you're gonna wanna see this"

Inside the cabinet were several clear boxes. Each box was labeled with a name and filled with DVD's in cases. Morgan looked at each box and slowly read the names. "Ian Holcomb, Nicholas Raymond, Ryan McCallister, Calvin Johnson..." he swallowed hard. "Spencer Reid...all the victims right?" he said with a bitter air, looking at Hotch he knew it was the case, as the unit chief's face closed over, fighting and holding out any and all emotion. "I have a strange feeling that.. these are the tapes of.." he trailed off, losing the ability to speak for a moment. "Wait a minute...there's another one.." his hand moved to a box on the bottom shelf. "Johnathan Copeland. His name wasn't on the list of victims we have so far."

"That doesn't surprise me that much, It would be almost expected for an unsub like this to have victims we don't know about." he said in the same forced montotone. They were all avoiding the fact that at some point they'd have to watch the videos, every single one, to profile the unsub better. Seconds later, several people started flooding into the basement, marking evidence, using swabs to collect DNA from the blood, and packing away the DVDs into evidence boxes and bags.

Then Prentiss left the basement and walked outside, the clean air filled her lungs, although nothing could help the smell of blood that was etched in her memory, and probably would stay there for a while. She felt a light pressure on her shoulder, and she looked at the hand, not even needing to turn any farther to know it's owner.

"Are you okay?" Rossi's gentle voice asked quietly.

"Are you?" she asked, her voice twinged with a bitter sarcasm.

"Guess not." his hand slid off her shoulder and back to his own side as he stared at the children's park across the street from the house, watching the concerned mothers keeping their hands on their children and most pulling them away, towards home. Rossi stood there for several minutes with Prentiss, and for a second, he was unaware that Hotch, JJ, and Morgan were close by, mere inches, the group shared a silent moment, their grief and dertermination like a thread, holding them together for a moment, but an underlying and terrifying suspicion that it might break any moment.

Gideon stood closer to the house, about ten feet away from the group as he watched and sighed slightly. He straightened his shirt and walked toward the house, planning on going through whatever he could find, the fiery determination building up again, fueling his eagerness to catch Jared Mason. He sighed and walked up the stairs and began combing throught the untouched bedroom.

Hours later he still had nothing. He had gone through every bit of paperwork, each as old and inconsequential as the one before it, and to be honest he was starting to loose his pacience. He finally finished with the bedroom and the office, Hotch and JJ were going through serial numbers on the furtanture, Morgan was checking out the refridgerator, to see if there was anything to give an indicator of how long it had been since he'd eaten here.

While the others where in the house, Prentiss and Rossi were out talking to the neighbors, asking when they had seen him last, how often he was at the house, what was he wearing on those occasions, and the other standard questions. They weren't getting anything really, and it was getting harder and harder to deal with the fact that whenever they'd almost have one aspect figured out, it would be right back to square one.

It was well past noon when they realized the only thing that would help them was the DNA in the basement and the videos that no doubt contained evidence of the torture his victims underwent. Tearing off the ballistics vests and getting in the SUVs they headed out for a quick lunch at a fast food restraunt. They were quite a sight to behold, a group of six FBI agents sitting in a McDonalds with burgers and fries in front of them and none of them eating. About thrity minutes later the group stood as one and headed out the door, going to the diagnostic center that Jaren Mason worked for to interveiw his co-workers to see if they could get _any _new information.

If the house had little to no information, his work was even worse. Apparently Jared Mason was just a quiet, sweet guy who came in five days a week from 8 to 5 Monday through Friday. They heard the all-too-common 'I can't believe he'd do something like this!' or 'Are you sure it was him? He's such a sweet guy' and 'He's just so normal!'. They did get some information however when they entered the office that was Mason's alone. Aside from the desk, files, and chair, there was a cot in the corner with messed cloth and a blanket folded beneath it.

"Well.. I guess we knew where he's been sleeping.." Morgan muttered before he had to leave to go pick up Jason from school. He wouldn't bring Jason here, no.

He returned to the BAU and started catching up on unfinished paperwork while Jason read his book and did his homework, it didn't much surprise him that the five year old was already in the first grade. He sat for awhile, wondering how he would work it out when he was away on a case. His neighbor, Ms. Klein, had wormed the information concerning Jason in out of him, and had offered to watch him while he was gone, and he contemplated accepting the offer. Ms. Klein was a kind, older lady whose children had moved out and her husband died. Jason could ride the bus.. As he picked up the phone to call and ask her, Jason's voice interuppted him.

"Uncle Derwick? Who's that?" he asked, tilting his head at an office. "He's watchin' us." he added. Morgan raised his head to look.

"There's nothing there short stuff." he teased.

"He was!" the boy replied indignantly. "And I am not short!" he said, with his hands on his hips and looking slightly upset. Morgan burst out laughing. "Yeah you are shorty." he teased, pulling him on his lap and tickling him, much to the boy's happiness. _If only it could stay like this.._ Morgan couldn't help but think as the boy's laughter echoed off the walls.

* * *

Prentiss sat at her desk, head leaned back. She checked her clock. 10:00 PM. She sighed and returned her attention to her paperwork, trying to focus and failing entirely. She couldn't get the image of that bloody basement, the shelves that had been determined to have once held torture tools, out of her head. I mean, they'd seen worse, speaking of blood, but knowing that a good majority might have been _Reid's _blood, it seemed scarier than any crime scente.

Leaning forward and placing both hands on her desk palms down, she gave a tiny sigh, trying her hardest to push the events from this morning out of her head and try to keep it all straight. And at the moment she was finding it difficult. Most of the team had finished their paperwork and a few had gone home or to see family, herself, Hotch, and Rossi were the only ones still there. She went to stand up to go get some water when her hand knocked something. She saw the star puzzle sitting on the corner of her desk and ran her index finger across the smooth wood. It was still perfectly made the way Reid had put it on the train, and she knew why. Sitting back down at the desk, she took it gingerly into her hands and give a tiny smile, remembering the night it had been given back to her.

* * *

Prrentiss hadn't been back at the BAU for long, her 'death' being revealed as an effort to protect her. She was thrilled to be back, to be with the team, her family. The team, however, wen't entirely sure how to process... although Reid was the worst. She had come to find out that he'd been running JJ through the mill, and he had overheard a coversation in which he confessed to almost starting the dilaudid again, but that wasn't the part that got her. The part that stung her to the core was a statement she heard Reid say. 'I came to your house for ten weeks in a row, crying over loosing a friend'. She had felt an unbelievable guilt at that statement.

She had tried to speak to him, maybe help him out a bit, but he wouldn't meet her eye, he would even really look at her. He seemed to be talking faster that usual and keeping himself busy so he wouldn't have to talk to anyone. It had been a few days later when she finally managed to corner him. Everyone else had left, and he seemed to be in a hurry to follow suit, before she put her foot on the back of his chair so he couldn't roll it away from his desk. "Alright. I know you're mad, spill it. Why are you acting out?" The stiff silence she met was crushing.

"Because, in a sick way, I wasn't surprised." he snapped in reply, as he tried in vain to push his chair away from the desk but only meeting resistance from Prentiss's foot.

"You.. weren't surprised?" she asked in a halting, confused voice.

"No. Everyone leaves eventually" was the quiet voice that was so small, yet it still brought her up short. Her foot went slack on the wheel that kept Reid in place and he stood up and started to leave. Her hand shot out and grabbed him around the wrist.

"Spencer..." she said, using his first name. Something she didn't ordinarily do. "Please.. I'm sorry.. I didn't want to.." she whispered in a desperate voice. She actually felt Reid go cold at her touch, yet at the same time he didn't pull away.

"I know.. " he replied in a quiet voice. "it's not fair for me to be this way... I just can't help it. And it makes me wonder.. whether I can do this job.. if I'm so scared of people leaving.." he would have continued, but Prentiss refused to give him the chance.

"No, Reid. You can do this job." Reid slowly turned to look at her, and she smiled ever so much. "I know.. you're upset about me leaving.. and believe me the minute I was gone I wanted to come back.. wanted to call.. I never wanted any of you to feel the pain of someone leaving. Especially you. But Reid... you have to understand.. It was to keep you safe." His hand laid down on her forearm, and he gave a weak smile.

"I know." he said gently, and carefully, he pried his wrist loose. He reached into a drawer on his desk and pulled out the completed star puzzle. "I should return this to you. It was on your desk after you... left.. and I.. I uh.." he couldn't fight the blush that rose in his cheeks in partial embarrasement. "I couldn't let them take all of you away. I had to keep some part close. And you always did like a challenge" he said with a half-hearted smile, as if afraid she'd be mad at him.

Prentiss took the puzzle in her hands and ran her thumb across one of the points, looking at the perfectly put together 3D puzzle. she set the puzzle on Reid's desk and wrapped her arms around him in a hug, which he returened. Spencer Reid, the man who didn't even shake hands with people, was returning the hug. She burried her face in his shoulder, allowing a single tear to fall down her face, a tear of joy that she was finally back with her family. Finally back home. Reid's chin was just above her ear as the tension and hurt he had felt melted away in her embrace. Without breaking away, he spoke again.

"Emily?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah Reid?" she replied nervously, pulling her face away from his shoulder slightly but not breaking the hug.

"I've missed you." he whispered, and she smiled, giving him a quick, tight squeeze before pulling away.

"I've missed you too Spencer" she said with a tiny grin, replacing the star puzzle on her desk.

Both were unaware of the pair of eyes that watched from a hidden doorway, emerald orbs that above a twisted smile, as the owner shrank back into the shadows.

* * *

Emily sat her desk, a single tear spilling over her eyelids. The salty droplet landed on the star puzzle and she wiped it off, leaving a slightly darkened smear on the pale wood. She replaced it on her desk, fearful that her shaky hands would drop it. She had since put some glue between the peices to keep it from falling apart, but.. well.. she couldn't let anyone take all of him away. She had to keep some part of him close.

"I miss you Spencer.." she whispered, her hands wiping a second tear off her face.

She could not know, she wouldn't be expected to notice, the same pair of sinister green eyes peering from the shadows. This time they didn't fade into the shadows immediatly. The melded into the darkness bit by bit, until all that was left in the darkness was an icy feeling of dread.

* * *

**Foreshadowing? What do you guys think? Please R&R**


	8. Chapter 8

**I know I'm extremely late on updating.. I've just been really busy lately. Really sorry. I've decided to skip the whole slash thing.. I don't know why.. my brain just won't allow it right now.. I've fought my way through writers block all through this chapter.. so I'm really sorry if it's not up to expectations. **

**Oh, I have the rights to Criminal Minds right here in my desk draw- Okay.. No.. I own nothing sadly. **

* * *

Morgan leaned back against the chair, sighing deeply. It had been four days. Four days of watching horrific torture tapes for hours at a time. The camera's were on the victims 24/7, so they were able to fast forward throughout them sleeping or just laying there, but they weren't the hard parts anyway. The terrified screams of four men still rang in Morgan's ears. Jared Mason was insane. He whipped, burned, electrocuted, beat, cut, and even forced his victims to fight him. With each passing minute the victims' states got steadily worse and worse.

They all knew they were working it all backwards, and knowing only made it that much harder to fake it, to pretend they weren't just putting off the fact that there was still a box labeled Spencer Reid, sitting at a corner of a desk, the videos contained in it no doubt showing his twisted demise. They were on their last clip, and Rossi and Garcia were finishing that one up, they knew that the last one he would end up shot. So far they had watched Ian Holcom seize, shake and spasm as his epilepsy killed him, Nicholas Raymond die in horrible agony as he died of internal bleeding, Ryan McCallister fall unconscious and never wake up, and Calvin Johnson lose so much blood that he continued to pale until he finally stiffened, not to mention they Rossi and Garcia were finishing up watching Copeland. And they still had to watch Reid.

Morgan looked down at his phone, wondering when the call would come. Ms. Klein had agreed to watch Jason after school and when he was on a case, in fact she had demanded he stay after school. Morgan offered to pay, but she declined, saying how good it would be to have a child around the house again. For the past four days after he was done with his homework, witch only took him about five minutes, Jason would call and tell Morgan all about his day. Normally, he would have gotten the call by now, but he figured Jason probably used the key he gave Ms. Klein and was playing with Clooney or something. The German Shepherd had taken to the boy in a way Derek had never seen his dog do. He half smiled at the thought, trying to brace himself for the coming few hours, in which they would start watching the Reid torture videos.

"Derek?" he looked at Gideon with a small sigh, reading the upset on his face. He knew that they had just finished watching Copeland die, and it was Reid's turn. For a second he was close to appalled at himself. How could he be so blunt about watching men get tortured and beaten before killed? Forcing the feelings of repulsiveness of himself, he composed himself and stood. He pressed his teeth together and followed the former agent into Garcia's office. The office was overstuffed, what with six FBI agents and one eccentric technical analyst all crowding around the computer monitors.

Gideon stood closest to Garcia, his hand resting on the back of her chair as he watched her insert the DVD into the computer. They watched as the screen faded in from blackness. Gideon blinked. If he didn't know so, he wouldn't recognize the young man he had once known. Reid's hair was alot shorter, his features sharper, and he was slightly more muscular if memory served him. He was sitting on the floor, his wrists chained to a metal spike in the wall. His entire right sleeve was covered in blood, indicating a gash beneath it. But besides that, he actually seemed to be okay. He was breathing alright and appeared to be sleeping. They watched as slowly he opened his eyes.

* * *

_Horrific recognition crossed Reid's face, yet at the same time Reid didn't seem to be panicking. He stood up and tested his range of motion, and upon apparently deciding nothing was broken, he checked to see how far the chains would allow him to move. He could move about five feet in a semi-circle coming off the wall. He checked his pockets to look for his phone, and he didn't wasn't surprised when it wasn't there and that his gun was gone from his hip. He seemed to register the camera, and his confused eyes moved around it, as if wondering if it was recording. A loud slam could be heard, just before Jared Mason entered the veiw of the camera._

_"Well... wakey wakey pretty boy." he sneered. Reid flinched._

_Mason pulled a knife from his belt and pressed it to Reid's throat, right above the corated. Even a slight slip would kill the FBI agent who refused to cower. This was odd for the youngest agent of the BAU. During the whole Tobias Hankel incident, Reid had tried to negotiate from the get-go. Not this time. This time he just seemed pissed. He never blinked as Mason met his eye, his clear hazel eyes meeting the cold emerald ones. Never backing away, Mason began to speak, his voice echoing coldly off the stone walls._

_"You give any clues as to where you are or if you try to escape, I will kill you. Do you understand?" He growled, his face inches from Reid's._

_"Yes." The word was spat, barely understandable through the poison that was layered in it. The knife dropped and Reid was knocked backwards, his back slamming against the wall. He pulled himself back up to his feet, and when Mason snapped his hand out again to hit him, he dodged, not fast enough though, and he doubled over. Mason grabbed his neck and slammed his knee into his face repeatedly and finally, Reid sank to the floor._

_"You'll learn some respect soon enough. Now," he grabbed the front of Reid's shirt and yanked him to his feet. "Say hello to the camera." he growled. "See.. I was stumped at first as to what to do with you, I couldn't very well send videos to your mother, I mean the security would go through them first, and what's the fun in that? Then there was your father.." he leaned closer to Reid and dropped his voice to a whisper that the camera still picked up. "but I think we both know he'd get bored and change the channel." Reid stiffened. Mason's voice returned to normal volume. "So.. I was thinking.. you spent 99.9% of your time at work or with your boy. Now your boy wouldn't make a very good audience, he wouldn't understand. Every boy thinks his daddy is superman at one point. Isn't that right Agent Hotchner?" he asked with a quick look at the camera as Reid snapped the pieces together. He was going to send this to the team at some point. He ground his teeth._

_"Leave my team alone." he retorted. "This is about me right? I was on to you. Just leave them out of-" before he could finish, he was slammed against the wall again._

_"You'd think if you're as smart as they say you are, you'd learn some respect faster Agent Reid. Guess you can't always believe what you hear. But back to my original premise. Your team. You were all gaining on me, so I couldn't exactly let you catch me, now could I?" He pulled the knife again and brushed the dull side against Reid's cheek. He turned the blade and sliced a shallow line from his temple to his chin and smiled when Reid took in a short breath of air because of the brief pain. "Your team, or as you put it in one of your letters to your mother, your family.. they're probably not even looking for you. If they were, as David Rossi put it in a press conference once, the best at what they do, why haven't they found you yet?" He watched Reid's face, and looked disappointed when he didn't see the terror he wanted there. The next words enraged him even more._

_"You think that scares me? They'll find you. And when they do, you'll go to prison for the rest of your worthless life, especially after you kill an FBI agent." It was clear at this point that the geeky, know-it-all kid from the BAU had no intentions of getting out of his horrific prison. Determined not to loose his bravado and his control over the situation, Mason shrugged, as if it were of no importance to him._

_"Whatever you say. I wouldn't exactly trust _your_ judgement. I mean, you never thought Agent Gideon would walk out on you did you? You didn't think that Adam Jackson was a multiple personality. You didn't think Richard Davis would molest his niece. Or that Jack wouldn't shoot that boy in cold blood in front of his daughter. So why should I believe you now? I mean you've been wrong about these things before."_

_Reid didn't say a word, he seemed to almost ready to collapse in on himself. He seemed to forcibly make himself speak again. "I know I was wrong. But they will come. And they will find you. And they will make you pay." it was said with such certainty, such conviction, that Mason didn't even notice the odd, questioning look to the camera, wondering if they would come for him. A fist to the stomach is what he earned for his words, and as he doubled over, gasping for breath, Mason laughed a cold laugh. He leaned forward, shoving the agent against the wall, and growled into his ear. _

_"Well until that happens pretty boy, you're all mine"_

_And the screen went black._

* * *

By the time this short clip was over, JJ, Garcia, and Emily were all in tears, and it was obvious that Gideon and Rossi were struggling not to follow suit. Morgan's hands were curled into tight fists at either of his sides, as if even the slightest provacation would send fists flying. Hotch's face was, as usual near unreadable, the only signal to his fury was the small muscle leaping in his jaw. They already seemed ready to call it quits. Nobody spoke.

It was Hotch who broke the silence, almost 15 minutes later. "W-we have to keep watching." everyone was shocked when his voice broke. They knew that had to, it was neccisary. But it didn't mean they had to like it.

By the time they had watched an hour of clips, it had been almost five hours. Every few minutes they had to stop and take several long breaths before they could continue. They knew they were taking too long, that it was hindering their progress, but they also knew that these videos were the only clue they had to finding Mason... if only he would let something slip... it was the only thought that kept them watching.

It wasn't long until Morgan couldn't take it anymore. He was watching his best friend be horribly abused, and he was powerless to do anything to stop it, and knowing the inevitable just made it harder. He felt absolutely and totally helpless and weak. All the 'I should have's rushed through his head in a relentless torrent until, finally, he turned.

"I'm gonna go home.. get Jason to sleep.. I'll come in early tomorrow and finish up my paperwork." Morgan said in a hoarse voice as he walked out the door. A short car ride later and Jason ran up to him from across the lawn, and he caught him in a hug and picked him up.

"How you doin' buddy?" he asked, ruffling his hair and laughing.

"I'm awesome. After I finished my homework, Ms. Klein and I did a _huge _puzzle. It was 500 peices! Its not done yet, but we're gonna finish it. Then guess what we did!"

"What'd you do?" he asked in an overexcited voice. It made him happy to know that despite being as smart as he no doubt was, he was a relatively normal five year old.

"We made dinner for when you got home!"

"Oh really? What's on the menu tonight Mr. Mini Chef?"

"Tacos!" he announced proudly.

"Sounds good. Is Ms. Klein going to come eat with us then?" Jason nodded enthusiastically.

"She said she would."

"Alrighty then, so it's all settled. Let's go." He set Jason back on his feet and followed him into the house. As Jason raced back through the door, Derek's face fell. He knew it was all an act, the way everyone was acting. It was all a big show, pretending that Reid wasn't gone. It was denial. And he knew that soon, he wasn't sure how soon, but sometime in the not too distant future, it would hit. They would all feel the horrible pain all over again, stronger than before, and it would probably come close to destroying everything. Derek was pulled out of his thoughts by Jason.

"Uncle Derwick! Aren't you coming?" he asked as he stood in the doorway, before sliding back inside and closing the door so an overexcited Clooney wouldn't go running into the street. A genuine smile pulling over his face, Derek followed.

The rest of the night passed as easily as Morgan could've imagined at the time. He put on a front like he wasn't still grieving, and listened while Jason told all about his day, his friends at school, the fun he had with Ms. Klein. Morgan found himself laughing, actually, genuinely laughing, for the first time since Reid's death when Jason went on a whole rant about why he didn't like cartoons. It wasn't until he blurted out some statistic (one that his father no doubt told him), that the sadness once again took Morgan over, and his heart sunk to his stomach.

"C'mon, Genius Jr., it's time for you to get to bed."  
"Aww... I don't want to!" the boy protested.

"Well too bad, now go get on your PJs, I'll be there in a second." Without any warning, Clooney started barking and leaping at the window. "Jason, go on.." he said, trying to stay as calm as possible as he restrained Clooney and stepped out the front door and drew his gun. He saw someone standing about sixty yards away. He took a few steps. "FBI.. don't move" he said as he started walking closer. A car backfired, and reflexively, he turned to look. When he looked back, the person was gone. Then something else caught his eye. On his front door, a note was taped, in the same handwriting as on the boxes of torture clips. He read it as he moved back to the door.

_"Nice try, Agent Morgan. Did you like my videos? Here's some more to keep you occupied." _

As Morgan looked down, another clear box lay beside the door. He reached for his phone to call Hotch and Garcia, when it rang suddenly. He put it to his ear.

"Yeah Babygirl?"

"I know why Reid's father didn't come to pick up Jason."

"Why is that?"

"Because he's missing."

* * *

**So.. you like? No? Should I continue? Reviews? Thank you! **


End file.
